Opposite Roles
by Vampiress156Fantasy
Summary: Will the pairings of both vampire and human that put both sides at risk of an ancient terror. xxXSasuSakuXxx Lemon/Citrus all Over the Chapters!
1. Meeting, Marking

**Opposite Roles**

_**!?!Hey EVERYONE, Vampiress156Fantasy here. This is my very first story and chapter!?! So READ, READ, READ and please review (please go easy on me for my first stories sake!)!?!**_

_**Rated: M for Sexual reasons if you don't like that stuff then forget read the story or simply read and skip the scene (no indication given before scene) Luv Youz!?!**_

**Chapter 1: Meeting & Marking**

In a time when the vampire world was kept concealed from the human but with friends to keep them safe they exist in the village of Konoha. Will the pairings of both vampire and human that put both sides at risk of an ancient terror. But I'll get to that later let us begin our story when a lively young group of females head to haves some fun and get a whole lot more...

**Normal P.O.V**

Slipping outside of the window fully dressed for a night of clubbing, unknowing that three pairs of eyes follow in her stead they followed her to the edge of a mortal village known as Konoha. When they were sure that she was heading toward the clubbing district they caught her off guard by pushing her to the wall and assaulted her with their questions.

**Girls P.O.V**

"Sakura what are you doing? If you're getting in trouble with mortals again I want in!" Said a two high buns brown hear, melting brown eyes, green eye-shadow, mascara, bright shimmering lippy, black tight tank top, skulled black and white and pink mini skirt with long slender leggings, silver mini sandal heeled; Tenten.

"Yeah Billboard-brow, same goes here there must be hotter opportunities in the mortal sections!" Coming from a Blonde high pony-tailed, ocean blue eyed, purple eye-shadow, mascara, bright shimmering lippy, purple V-backless tight dress, with knee-high black heeled boots; Ino.

"Sakura-chan you can't just leave your friends out of an opportunity like this! Besides it's so boring at home don't leave us out, we want to have fun to please?" Came a rather sweet mid-back raven-hair, lavender eyed (without pupils), light blue eye-shadow, mascara, bright shimmering lippy, blue liquid flowing dress to the knee, leggings, mini boots with a 2 inch heel; Hinata.

"Fine, I was going to a mortal club it's called BelleBeau, Lady Tsunade owns it as well as a high school that she's going to send us starting next week. Anyway I figured that you'd catch on sooner or later so Lady Tsunade gave me these, there special access to the club, one for each of you just burn it into you right shoulder." Said the shoulder-blade length rosette haired, wild emerald eyed, red eye-shadow, mascara, bright shimmering lippy, red strapless dress to the mid-thigh with roses around it in clumps, black roman heeled sandals; Sakura.

Doing as instructed the licked the piece of paper and pushed to their skins, with a sizzling noise the image of partner to be showed up permanently on their right shoulder. For Sakura it was a white handled fan with a break then red semi-circle at the top, with a white bold circle surrounding the fan and blue around the fan and in the break of colours. For Tenten it was two green stretched question marks without the dots, with a gold X and behind it were two kunai. For Ino it was two hands upside down and they were spread with only the fingertips touching their counterparts surrounded by clouds. And for Hinata it was a puppy orange fox with nine tails one each side of the fox was three scratch marks rounded downward. "What cool tattoos their all so cool, I always wanted one but I never knew what to get." Ino said. Ignoring Ino's comment Sakura lead them to the front of the line Chris the guard at the door bowed in respect to the four vampiress' in return Sakura nodded her head and walked into the club with the three girls in tow. "Okay here's the plan have fun of course meet at the entrance at 3am, now scan for hotties....rowra (cat noise) me likey that group at the bar; what do you guys think?" turning the girls saw some rare variety in hotness that the vampire world obviously lacked, all nodding their heads in unison the slowly made their way to the Dance Floor.

**Guys P.O.V**

"School tomorrow and I hear that there are going to be new kids coming to the school I think that Kiba said that they were all guys for the village over the mountains." Said the blonde, ocean blue eyes, three claw marks on each side of the face, black shirt with a bowl of ramen on the from wearing black jeans; Naruto.

"Yeah well, whoever they are they won't be good enough to require our attention." Coming from a pineapple styled hair, tiny brown eyes, cigarette in the gob, fishnet shirt and sleeveless vest on top, simply black slacks, and black shoes; Shikamaru.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I am going to hit a club and a bar for preparation of next week." Coming from a tall, brown silky hair to his lower back, lavender eyed (without pupils), a black T-shirt with a gun facing forward showing the bullet inside saying 'I kill you, if you get too close', faded black jeans, and business-like volleys; Neji.

"Hn....I guess." The stoic, 2 cm taller than Neji, raven coloured, chicken tailed-feather styled hair, grey shirt with fangs dripping blood and in the puddle of blood bellow says 'Sucked dry & can keep Fucking', along with jean-like slacks, and business-like volleys; Sasuke.

**In The Club-Normal P.O.V**

In the centre of the dance floor the girls capture the hearts of all the guys that turn to look at the commotion that the girls were making with their perfect bodies and sexy dancing. They entertained all the guys' eyes retrieving numerous tips from the males for just simply dancing. After three dances remembering that they were playing as human went towards the bar for a drink and towards the guys.

**Guys P.O.V**

Naruto was the first of the group to notice the girls heading in their general direction, "Hey you guys have really got to check out how hot the girls coming this way are!" seeing as it was Naruto who said it the rest of the group simply ignored him. Until up to the of them the said girls came and sat at the bar, with one look the bartender gave them a nod and went out the back to get them their drink. The guys turned their gaze to the bartender when he returned with clear bubbly liquid in a wine glass, and hand them to the four girls that had oddly enough not fallen over themselves to get to talk to them. After the quick shot of the alcohol the girls turned to talk to themselves, not that they didn't mind not having the annoyance but they at least wanted to see their faces in rejection.

**Girls P.O.V**

The girls after having their shots they started strategizing on getting the males to come to them. "Why not just simply ask them to dance?" asked Hinata.

"No that's too easy; it needs to be flirtatious but how... I've got it! We'll ask them to dance if they say yes then good and about two or three songs in take them aside and mark them if they aren't already. But if they say no make their lives hell for saying no, okay say 'you're welcome to see what your missing' or 'that's too bad I really wanted someone good to play with' but make it more you sounding. Don't all go at the same time kay Ino can go first, and then I'll go, then Hinata, and then Tenten. Now Hinata you should take the blonde guy he looks like he matches your tattoo, Ino the lazy pineapple head looks like your match, you to go ask while Tenten and I work out our ones." Ino and Hinata walk off to find the said males that their tattoo burns for. "Now I'm guessing that my one is the chicken-butt guys cause he has the same fan symbol as me, so I guess that leaves you with Mr. Long-hair over there. Hey look Ino and Hinata are already dancing with their guys, hey your ones moving off go get him now shoo shoo." 'Great that just leaves me with Mr. Stotic over at the bar, just remember calm and seductive. Breathe just keep breathing. Here goes nothing.....plunge.'

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Walking over to the bar was easy enough getting to talk to him was another, it seemed destiny had put me with 'the man' that all girls want their guy to be. Whoopee for me. I sat two stools away from him that was the closest I could get to him surrounded by his fan-girls. Making deep vibrations in her throat the girls scattered leaving him free. "So I'm guessing that you don't like the attention of any of those girls, am I right Mr...." Turning to face me his eyes bludged if only a little but I saw it, he composed himself again. "No I don't; and Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well Mr. Uchiha would you do me the hour of dancing with me after I help your crowd disappear?"

"Hn." But none the less he got up as did I and we started to dance with each other or I would call it grinding each other would be more correct. As the song we had entered on faded I bobbed my head at the DJ he put on my favourite so just for this Sasuke. Blasting through the stereo came 'Evacuate The Dance Floor' by Cascada, his tormenting to start as well as his pleasure and I'm sure the other are in the same situation.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

After the words 'watch me getting physical, out of control' it headed down from there. This girl that I didn't even know her name was sending me to heaven with her movements. She was moving all the right was for me to feel pleasure but in the same sense she was torturing me so badly 'fucking hell' this was all getting to be too much for Sasuke to handle. The way that she was rubbing her ass against my length I swear that I could cum right this second; and we were only dancing or grinding each other would be a better term. I couldn't take it anymore; my dick was up and throbbing as if I'd been kicked in the nuts by a bull. Before I knew it I was in my bedroom? WTF? But I couldn't give a shit about that because the rosette was ripping my slacks to reveal my Uchiha boxers making short work of them they were across the room and on the floor, my dick was standing up in all of its 12 inch glory. She seemed fascinated at how big I was, she started by simply licking the top gaining courage she brought her tongue around my whole cock bringing her mouth over the top snaking her tongue down my dick while dragging her mouth after she started to pump me hard but not too hard. Man she was giving me the best possible blow-job of my life. She had me pinned to my bed her hands latched my wrists to my sides, her knees kept my feet on the floor, while her chest leaned over my thighs. I couldn't help it but it came out none the less "!?!Suck Me Harder!?!" complying with my wish she sucked me harder, and when I said harder man she really gave it to me. God and I thought that our dancing was hard to stand; I bucked my hips to meet her delicious mouth.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

While Sasuke was distracted by my awesome blow-job; I was marking him as my own! I bit into his luscious erection spreading my serum through his veins showing all vampires that he was mine! Once he came in my mouth the serum had already started to put him to sleep, I gently took a bit of blood from each side of his inner thighs, and a little from each wrist, dragging my mouth up to his neck. I licked his throat he and he lightly moaned I sank my fangs into his throat 'after all I am thirsty' while I drank from him I rubbed my pussy up and down his stomach, I retracted my fangs and licked close all my marks on him. I couldn't help but put a small kiss on his beautiful lips. Before I left I wrote Sasuke a little note on his side-table I jumped out of his window and left to find the others, since we would all have had our fill we had to return home for we had to prepare for school tomorrow.

***~*~*~*~*~***

**!?!Wow I can't believe I finished my first chapter of my first SASUSAKU story ever!?! **

**Please review!**

**V156F updated soon, sorry if it was too short for the set mood?!**

**Tootles**


	2. Sex Ed Class

**Opposite Roles**

**Chapter 2**

In a time when the vampire world and the human world mostly kept their distances from one another the will be pairings that put both sides at risk of an ancient terror. But I'll get to that later let us begin our story when a lively young group of females head to haves some fun and get a whole lot more...

***~*~*~*~*~***

***P*R*E*V*I*O*U*S*L*Y***

I couldn't help but put a small kiss on his beautiful lips. Before I left I wrote Sasuke a little note on his side-table I jumped out of his window and left to find the others, since we would all have had our fill we had to return home for we had to prepare for school tomorrow.

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I awoke to the blaring sound of my alarm clock, hitting the snooze and looking back to find himself all by his lonesome. 'DAMMIT, what the hell I would never fall asleep during sex or a major blow-job! But god was she fantastic! Fucking hell I didn't even get a kiss from those pouty heart-shaped lips or a freaking name!' Sighing I got up and got dressed for school along with his slut of a girlfriend and all the screaming fan girls, whoopee for me...not!' turning around to grab his car keys from his side-table he noticed a card with his name elegantly written on the front '**Sasuke**' I picked it up and before I could turn it over the alarm went off again, 'urgh' I pulled the cord out of the wall and returned my attention to the card opening it, reading:

**Sasuke, **

**Nice to have met you, **

**I'm sorry but I had to go home and get ready for school, **

**See you later xoxo**

**(=Sakura =)**

So his mysterious lady was a cherry blossom. "Sakura," he liked the way that rolled off his tongue; glancing at his watch; he filled the room with colourful words while running down the stairs grabbing his bag and an apple. Jogging to his black Lexus and drove off to school at a fast pace.

-

Home group, first period and second were boring as usual. Now I was heading toward 3rd period-Health *cough*SexEd*cough* class with Jiraiya or Pervy Sage as Naruto calls him. This is the class when all four of us are together; this was going to be another uncomfortable lesson for the four most popular boys in the school, like always we sat up the back in the right hand corner. "If I may have your attention now class we shall begin with-" the door swung open to reveal the Principal Tsunade "Excuse me Jiraiya but I have an announcement," receiving a nod from Jiraiya she continued with her attention at the class. "You may be all aware that there are four transfer students to this school for a week and they are joining this class as well as your other classes; although you have been miss informed we have four new young ladies joining not boys. Come in and go sit in the far left hand corner. Jiraiya may I have a word with you in the hall?" after Jiraiya and Tsunade left the room, the door swung open to reveal the four girls. As they filed in the four boys up the back had the same thought running through their minds 'that's the girl from the club!'

**Girls P.O.V**

'OMG! They go here, this will be interesting' they all thought to each other. As we walked to the back we could feel the entire class with their eyes on us; especially the four boys to the right of us. Turning to the front we noticed the girls of the class shooting daggers at us through their eyes for attracting all the guys' attention at once, while continuing their conversations. "They go here! Come lunchtime there will be a bathroom call for two!" Whispered Sakura.

"Yeah I can hear Tsunade asking Jiraiya to spice up the class up for our arrival, the rest she's covering up in her mind." Answered Tenten. Upon saying that Jiraiya entered the classroom with a big grin on his face "Alright people for today there will be a special health class that will continue after lunch with a special treat in store for you all. Now go and have lunch once it's finished come straight back here. Off you go!" just as he finished his sentence we were out the classroom on our way to Principal Tsunade's office.

**Guys P.O.V**

With that said we were about to turn our attention to go talk to the new girls about the club when our girlfriends, 'soon to be ex-girlfriends' came up to us and cut off our view and man did that piss us off. When they separated we were able to see that the girls had already left "!?!Fucking Hell!?!" Karin was all up in my face while, Temari was in Shikamaru's, Ebony was in Neji's, Genevive was in Naruto's and man did they feel like gives them multiple knuckle sandwiches.

After an uneventful lunch and with no sign of the girls we escaped the evil clutches of those we call annoying girlfriends; we escaped to the apparently not empty Sex Ed classroom. Were the four maidens that had evaded our grasp at the end of third period? Sitting in a circle in meditation postures, slowly their eyes opened in unison and their heads all snapped in our direction as we walk through the door. As we arrived at the back of the classroom about to ask them about before when the bell rang and everyone filed in for the 'special sex Ed' class, along with the 'bitchy four' taking their seats in front of ours while also hiking their skirts up enough to show their asses. "Great everyone's here. Now I need two volunteers; a boy and a girl preferably? Fine then if no one will volunteer could Sasuke. . . aaand Sakura please come to the front?"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He looks even giddier than usual what the worst he could oh yeah 'Fucking Hell; what's he going to get us to do make a porn video right in front of him? On the desk? The wall ? Not that I would mind if it was with my mysterious Sakura'. 'Why did I just call her mine? Meh.' Shoving my hands in my pockets I walked down to the front, Sakura was already up there leaning against the wall. I simply stood on the other side with my emotionless façade on. "Now then Sasuke if you may, please come over to the same side as Sakura?"-Slowly I walked over until I was 2 metres away from her-"Now if you two would please face each other?"-We both turned but still kept our distance- "And now Sakura come here to get your instructions on I want you to do."-As she walked to get her instructions I found myself staring after her and her curvy ass. After whatever he said to her she went back to original position except this time we were half a metre away from one another.-"Now class you know in almost all of the relationships; the male of the couple initiates the first kiss. We are now going to get Sakura to initiate the kiss instead of Sasuke!"-with that said Sakura closed the gap and brought her body in full contact with mine; I was a head taller than Sakura at the club but now had on high heel boots. 'Aaargh' I resisted the urge to rub my hand against the length of my aching erection, I mean it is ridiculous how turned on I was from the rosette in front of me. I swear that I have never felt my erection so strait or hard and the pain only intensified when our gazes locked and the lust from the night of the club was tenfold in her eyes now! 'God do I ever want to fuck her now!'

The top of her head reached my eyebrows, leaning on her tippy toes bringing her right thigh between my legs rubbing pussy against my left thigh; she also brought her left hand up my arm and up my neck through my unruly gelled hair bringing my head closer to hers. Her tongue flicked out of her god-like mouth and licked my top lip, and then she brought it back into delicious mouth. But then it flashed back out and hooked under my top lip and drew me in for her mouth. When our mouths connected I felt fireworks were going off inside of my mouth just for kissing her, I leaned in closer for more of her, slowly as we deepened the kiss I could hear faint bells ringing in my ears. I pushed her to the wall to get a more firm hold of her; one of my hands went to the back of her head as her mine. The other to her slim thigh hiking it up to lean on my hip while my hand went further up to her ass, her other hand went to the front of my pants and started rubbing my throbbing length. Then she started to suck my bottom lip; turning my head to the side I was able to take a lot more of her in, 'I should by now have already broken the kiss for air but I was still here kissing Sakura, it is as if I never needed air.' And then without warning and to my disappointment she pulled back; breathing as if she were desperate for air, although her chest was moving rapidly up and down I felt no breathe fan my face for each exhale from her mouth? Jiraiya broke through my thoughts to talk to the class as we detached ourselves from each other. She rested herself against the wall to support herself and turned her head to the back where her three female companions and slowly nodded her head at them, then there came a subtle flute-like melody and a waved of exhaustion engulfed me and it was too hard not to succumb to sleep.

-

I awoke to the taste of blood in my mouth and a pair of soft cherry flavoured lips covering mine forcing air into my lungs. Gasping at the air she pulled back as I sat up to see the beautiful and yet, wild emeralds of "Sakura". 'So you're all finally awake? I was worried that your body wouldn't accept it; but I'm going to protect you, as will my friends for yours. We'll talk again later; rest, and sleep off the melody.' "Hey are you awake you just collapsed in the room, you're probably wondering you're in the first aid office now . . . .?" Was she staring at my lips? God I wanted another one of her mind blowing kisses! She was leaning into my face again and I stayed perfectly still with my lips parted slightly, I felt her lick my lips of my blood. Pulling back slightly she swallowed then leaned back in; her hand tilted my head up; and descended on my mouth but stop a little before and before I felt her lips connect with mine, I felt her tongue enter my mouth and then seal my mouth with hers. Our tongues engaged in a dance of dominance, my tongue won and as a reward she allowed my tongue to feel every part of her mouth. Separating our mouths she got on the bed; but as she was about to sit; some part of me wanted her way closer than that! I grabbed her right foot and brought it over my hips so that she was straddling me. She simply went with me and connected our lips once more although this time she started by kissing my top lip and my lower lip came over her bottom; and somehow my canine tooth cut her lip but she kept kissing me none the less and I swallowed her blood as if it were precious waters. She broke the kiss for we both needed air she pulled her lower lip into her mouth "I'm sorry, your lips are just so inviti-" my body was reacting on its own and we were sucking each other's faces again and my hands snaked down from her ass to her knees; and I pulled her knees forward and her ass fell on my erection. I gave a throaty grunt in response; and she responded to mine with a low growl at the base of her throat, both of her hands came to both sides of my head but then one slipped to the back of my head;

**Sakura's P.O.V**

we were so caught up in one another we didn't notice the door open to reveal Karin, her scream at me was the only thing that drew us apart even then it was only a quick glance in her direction then we went back to attending one another that is until she smacked me in the head and it wasn't the force that sent me off me the bed and to the floor it was her ring with a cross on it burned my skin for a few seconds then faded. "That's what you get bitch-face for kissing my man and even in class I saw the way you gabbed him; he is **MINE** ya got that?"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"What the hell Karin? I'm not yours we aren't even together so go fuck around with someone else. WE ARE DONE!" she ran out of the balling her eyes out. I turned to find another note turning it over it read:

**Sasuke, **

**Nice bitch you got there,**

**Anyway I had to go home for family matters so you'll have to tell me the outcome of your charade, hopefully we'll be able to get to know each other better before the week's end?!? **

**See you later xoxo**

**(=Sakura =)**

'What the hell does she mean by week's end' all I really knew was that I really want to get to 'know' her better.

* * *

_**!?!Yay I finished my second chapter please review my first ever story!?! **_

**Please review!**

**V156F updated soon, sorry I've been caught up in Christmas holidays and my other story '****From The Ocean'****?!**

**Tootles**


	3. Hiding Behind A Beautiful Mask

**Opposite Roles**

**Chapter 3**

In a time when the vampire world and the human world mostly kept their distances from one another the will be pairings that put both sides at risk of an ancient terror. But I'll get to that later let us begin our story when a lively young group of females head to haves some fun and get a whole lot more...

***~*~*~*~*~***

***P*R*E*V*I*O*U*S*L*Y***

I turned to find another note turning it over it read: to the card opening it, reading:

**Sasuke, **

**Nice bitch you got there,**

**Anyway I had to go home for family matters so you'll have to tell me the outcome of your little charade, hopefully we'll be able to get to know each other better before the week's end?!? **

**See you later xoxo**

**(=Sakura =)**

'What the hell does she mean by 'week's end' all I really knew was that I really want to get to 'know' her better.

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Where have you been? I said that you may check on your mortal but nothing more; I thought I made that very clear Sakura?" came a mad yet worried voice of Lady Tsunade. "You it's just he's mine; I couldn't help it I had to make sure that he woke up," said Sakura. "You have to learn the both of you have to control your urges for each other! How close is the bond? Does it reflect other females? Sakura are you even listening to me? SAKURA!?!" That was all I listened to; I was thoroughly exhausted so I went to bed.

The week so far has been more rewarding then we first anticipated the days seem to fly that was because we had already passed school more times than necessary for one century. The bond is almost complete we just need to tell them what we are and they have to come to us on their own and still want or else we have to kill them by law for knowing too much. Anyway aside from that the only classes we have together (Sasuke and I) is Sex Ed and P.E (physical education). Other than lunch and after school I never get to see him and I haven't had any blood since the weekend and we need their more often when we are trying to connect with our mates. 'Fuck I need his soon, cause I don't want to get to the point where I kill him to satisfy my hunger. Just need a few mouthfuls then I can go have some donated blood at home.

When our week was nearing its end; things between Sasuke and I were really heating up when we were able to see each other that is; both in emotional and sexual. Let's continue on Thursday 4th or last period in the male changing rooms. Running in while shouting "Uchiha-sama you are late for Gai-sensei's P.E lesson! If you do not come you will get a lunchtime detention!" came into the empty changing room "Gai-sensei, Uchiha-sama is not in the changing rooms!" turning around and the hyper voice of Rock-Lee. Back in the changing rooms; Sasuke was sitting on the toilet cubical under the air vent.

I dropped down in front of him from the air vent gracefully. He was wearing his famous Uchiha smirk and god did I want to sink my fangs in his beautifully tanned skin. "Hey there, are you lost?" Came his deep sarcastic voice. "Yeah, I'm looking for a guy about your height and same everything except I think your dick is smaller than his? But I was look for him to see if he would want to become my boyfriend if it's any of your business." I answered sarcastically with a seductive smirk planted on my face. "Really? Well as for my dick you need to be a bit more exposed to make me aroused; like taking your blouse off, spreading your legs, screaming and moaning my name? Other than that I would love to be your boyfriend babe!" finishing that sentence he pulled me to straddle his waist and planted a kiss on my lips.

From there we started our intense make-out session!?! He stoked my bottom lip with his tongue; complying with his need I opened my mouth to him. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and grunted continuously as I moaned when his tongue won in dominance and explored my mouth. My left hand came up to cup the back of his head and worked my mouth to the right and he returned to me with his eagerness; I curled my legs fully around his waist, to bring myself closer to him. He started to work his hands on my body; his left came around my back and grabbed a firm hold of my ass and his right came to my waist pulling my blouse out from its tucked-in position in my skirt, his hand came up to cup my breast. His hands spread the lust like an open fire through my body and the beast within was rearing its pleasurable head and I just had to feed off of him my sensors were going wild. I kissed him passionately on the lips "please Sasuke? Please let me drink from you I'm so thirsty we'll have sex next time when I'm not this starved of blood! Please baby; please?" I was begging because I needed his blood that badly; as I was chanting my pleadings to him our bond took affect with his eyes gazed over; I took my chance and sunk my fangs into his neck. Tasting his glorious blood; I began to move my body with my rhythm of sucking I rubbed my body along his, while his mini transformation fangs appeared. I slowed my rubbing but kept up the flow of blood, as his fangs barely pierced my skin and took some of my blood. Suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of 4th period and soon the smelly guys would be coming in that would make my heightened senses cringe; I retracted my fangs and healed his neck as if I hadn't even been there, and Sasuke although a little hazy did the same unconsciously. As his eyes cleared I pulled his hand out of my shirt and his other from my ass "Come to my house tomorrow? Let us do it once before thou shalt leave me?" as we fixed ourselves, and headed out of the room to the courtyard out the front to where the others were all gathered. "Hey everyone, since we leave on Saturday could we all do something on tomorrow night? Sasuke, baby could we have a sleep over at your house?" I pleaded with Sasuke while trailing my perfectly manicured 'blood red' coloured index finger down his chest, feeling him shudder under my nail; lowering my nail while he was staying silent. I brought it down further to the belt of his pants I could see the fire igniting in his eyes as I curled my finger in and around the belt and rubbing just under his boxers. His teeth scrunched together trying so hard to keep his emotionless façade and the urge to moan out while I slowly stroked him with my nail and god he was straight up hard to that much I could tell. I knew that my movements were driving him insane with need to fuck me right now; I bit my lip while I reflected his same thoughts in my eyes; the lust, protectiveness, the need for him to trust me and my longing for him. A simply nod of his head was all he could must without showing his pleasure to the other students; slowly as if a ghost I pulled my finger out of his pants, while the others were talking of what they going to do at the sleepover. I went on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips; he was dazed until I started to pull back before he could connect our lips again I twirled out of his arms as we began our walk home "see you tomorrow night".

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When I got home from school I raced to the nearest bathroom undid my belt and pulled my pants down my dick was literally pulsating with need for, being in and buried in her. God I've never been the same since when she gave me that blow-job; my dick hasn't been the same either. Every time she is anywhere near me it straightens, in changing room we were so close to fucking right then and there but it's hazy after we started our heated make-out session, and even before in the courtyard I was fully engulfed by her wild emerald orbs as if were only the two of us. I can still feel her perfectly manicured nail stroking me agonizingly slow; I don't know how it is that I could stand any longer of it before I would come and when gazed locked, the throbbing hit tenfold pain. "Fuck!!" I heard a noise but ignored it then I saw "Sakura" she smirked and came to stand in front of me she picked up my hands and lead me to my room. Somewhere while we were walking I had stepped out of pants when we were in my room she shut the door and literally ripped off my boxers, and my dick sprung free for a moment there was some relief but then I could feel something hot and wet engulf my dick. I looked down and saw Sakura giving me another blow-job like the one from the weekend, only she seem to be doing this more for my sake. Up and down, up and "ah Sak-"squeezed tighter down, her hands came up to 'play' with my balls, she pulled her mouth away to say "Sasuke I have to talk to you with the others know, after I give you this pleasure you have to promise me that you'll listen to what I have to say? Without intervening until I am completely finished! Then you scream at me so; do we have a deal?"

* * *

_**!?!Yay I finished my third chapter please review!?! **_

_**!?!I am SOOO proud of myself I wrote two chapters 1 one day!?!?!**_

**Please review!**

**And what the hell is Sakura desperate to tell Sasuke without the others around? Will Sasuke see more than just lust for Sakura? Will he see the bond with for the good or the bad side of it? Lies within the next chapter that I'll write soon!?!?!**

**Also do you people actually review stories cause some other demand like 200 reviews for each chapter and not even my two stories bound together even get ten?!?!?!? Tear, tear not many people love but everyone that reviews, you're a writer worth appreciating even if those comments are bad. At least they know that people actually read and enjoy the stories even if they are completely messed up for trying to get their story out there!?!**

**Wow that's deep but really guys think about it? Do you? Would you? **

**!?!V156F updated soon!?!**

**!?!Tootles!?!**


End file.
